


Sinuessa en Pistrina

by Lefteye



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Cake, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Other, Sexy Times
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron e Nasir sono i proprietari di "Sinuessa", pasticceria che faticano a mandare avanti. Ecco come una rovente notte di luglio cambia tutto per i loro affari e per la loro relazione quasi agli sgoccioli. Slash-fic, contiene alcune scene sexy. Traduzione dall'inglese dell'omonima fanfiction di Gaia_bing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinuessa en Pistrina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sinuessa en Pistrina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834376) by [Gaia_bing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing). 



“Bene, ragazzi, ho cattive notizie per voi. Ho dato un'occhiata alle cifre degli ultimi mesi, e le cose non stanno andando molto bene. Avete giustamente optato per dei tagli alle spese, ma non riusciamo più a vendere come un tempo. Dunque, come vostro contabile, non intendo certo porre fine a questo progetto, ma devo avvertirvi che dobbiamo assolutamente risalire la cresta, e dobbiamo farlo subito. Come vostro amico, inoltre, ho da dirvi questo: ragazzi, dovete far rivivere la magia di un tempo. Mi sembra che le cose non funzionino più come una volta, e io voglio vedere questo posto risplendere di nuovo, davvero. Ho fiducia in questo posto tanto quanta ne avete voi, ma dovete fare qualcosa, e al più presto, altrimenti le cose continueranno ad andare sempre peggio.”  
Questo era stato l'austero avvertimento che Spartacus, il contabile della pasticceria in difficile ascesa chiamato Sinuessa, aveva dato ai proprietari e capo-pasticceri, Agron e Nasir, nel corso del loro incontro d'affari settimanale.  
Quel locale era la loro creatura, nata dal loro incontro alla scuola di cucina, sei anni prima.  
Entrambi avevano desiderato lavorare nel campo della gastronomia fin da giovani, e avevano scoperto che quella era solo una delle tante cose che li accomunavano: la passione nel creare torte dall'aspetto invitante e deliziose pagnotte aveva fatto scoccare la scintilla tra i due e dopo un po', avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme.  
Quando avevano preso il diploma erano andati a vivere insieme e con i soldi guadagnati negli anni con qualche lavoretto saltuario, avevano scoperto che se avessero messo insieme i loro risparmi, avrebbero potuto realizzare il loro sogno, cioè quello di aprire una pasticceria.  
Avevano comprato un ristorante dismesso a un buon prezzo, e con l'aiuto del fratello di Agron, Duro, che era un tuttofare, lo avevano messo a nuovo da cima a fondo e avevano trasformato il piano superiore in un appartamento per loro due.  
Dopo un intero anno di lavori di restauro, stesura di progetti aziendali e colloqui su colloqui per assumere personale, Agron e Nasir inaugurarono la pasticceria dei loro sogni il giorno del loro quarto anniversario. Il primo anno era stato un anno prosperoso, per Sinuessa: ogni giorno veniva presentato alla clientela un nuovo prodotto, e la gente arrivava in massa quotidianamente per assaggiare i vari dolci proposti.  
Tuttavia, ben presto erano sorti i primi problemi, sia negli affari che nella relazione di Agron e Nasir: avevano due personalità completamente diverse e ciò si rifletteva nel loro modo di lavorare.  
Nasir era un perfezionista, sempre scrupoloso nel dosare ogni ingrediente fino ad ottenere la quantità esatta, al fine di non rovinare la ricetta e di seguire parola per parola ciò che era scritto sui libri di cucina, senza mai lasciar spazio all'improvvisazione.  
Agron era l'esatto contrario: amava creare cose nuove partendo da zero e spesso sostituiva un certo ingrediente con un altro, senza pensare se ciò avrebbe rovinato il risultato finale.  
Gli piaceva fare il cretino e scherzare in continuazione, a differenza di Nasir, che era sempre serio sul lavoro, e mentre quest'ultimo era veloce e preciso in tutto ciò che faceva, Agron era disorganizzato e il suo atteggiamento distratto, con la testa tra le nuvole, spesso gli faceva dimenticare le cose, come rifornire le scorte o ingredienti importanti di una ricetta.  
Ogni volta che ciò succedeva, Nasir arrivava sempre per assillarlo, discutendo di etica lavorativa e su quale fosse la tecnica migliore, e così spesso la giornata finiva con gare di urla e porte sbattute. Lo stress del lavoro li seguiva fino a casa, dove non avevano tempo da dedicarsi a vicenda, troppo impegnati com'erano, e quando erano insieme, non facevano che parlare proprio di lavoro. Dunque, era chiaro che la loro vita amorosa era passata in secondo piano rispetto a quella lavorativa.  
In quel giorno di luglio aveva fatto particolarmente caldo, e gli affari non erano andati molto bene alla pasticceria. Agron aveva trascorso la giornata al bancone a servire i vari clienti, mentre Nasir aveva lavorato in cucina alla nuova ricetta per una torta alla mousse di cioccolato che aveva letto su un manuale da poco acquistato  
Non volendo disturbarsi a vicenda né finire la giornata con un'ennesima lite, Agron e Nasir non si erano parlati per tutto il giorno, cercando di evitare di incrociarsi o di pensare l'uno all'altro, e concentrandosi il più possibile sui propri compiti. In quei giorni lavoravano raramente insieme: uno stava al banco mentre l'altro rimaneva in cucina, e poi si davano il cambio, cosicché potevano evitarsi il più possibile e non provocare un'altra lite.  
Giunta sera, Agron chiuse il negozio subito dopo aver servito l'ultimo cliente.  
Andò nel piccolo bagno di servizio per cambiarsi e indossò la sua tenuta preferita, senza preoccuparsi di indossare una canottiera sotto la maglia, perché fuori era terribilmente caldo. Portò fuori uno straccio e un secchio pieno di acqua calda e si mise a pulire il pavimento del negozio fischiettando in maniera un po' stonata una delle sue canzoni pop preferite.  
Era appena riuscito a liberarsi di una macchia particolarmente ostinata, quando udì dei rumori provenienti dalla cucina. Incuriosito, Agron raccolse straccio e secchio per andare sul retro, e fu con sorpresa che trovò Nasir ancora intento a lavorare a quell'ora, invece di essere già andato a casa come di solito faceva.  
Nasir parve altrettanto stupito di vederlo, perché lascio cadere la tazza dosatrice e si avvicinò ad Agron.  
“Che ci fai ancora qui? Pensavo fossi già di sopra” disse guardandolo con aria interrogativa.  
“Ti stavo per chiedere la stessa cosa” rispose Agron, appoggiando a terra il secchio e lo straccio.  
“Beh, volevo terminare questa ricetta stasera, così domani potremo metterla in menù. E tu?” chiese Nasir, togliendosi il cappello da chef.  
“Niente, volevo solo dare una pulita, visto che oggi di là abbiamo un po' perso il controllo della situazione. Qualcuno ha fatto cadere una torta a quattro strati sul pavimento e c'era crema pasticcera ovunque.  
Nasir si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, ascoltando l'aneddoto di Agron, che si ritrovò a rispondergli con un sorriso, e per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, pensò che Nasir era davvero carino quando sorrideva, il che non accadeva spesso in quei giorni. Ciò che non sapeva era che mentre lo osservava, Nasir stava pensando la stessa cosa di lui, ma non disse nulla, temendo la reazione dell'altro.  
Tossì leggermente, cercando di togliersi dalla mente quei pensieri che lo avevano distratto, e tornò a guardare il manuale di cucina che giaceva sul piano di lavoro accanto a lui.  
“Oh, senti, ho dimenticato di prendere alcune uova dal frigo, torno subito. Non toccare nulla, ok?” Nasir avvertì Agron con un'occhiata seria seria, prima di uscire dalla porta dietro la quale si trovava la cella frigorifera.  
“Certo, certo. Non toccherò nulla, come al solito” borbottò Agron, infastidito che Nasir gli stesse perennemente addosso. Ma non appena il compagno scomparve dentro la cella frigorifera, Agron non poté trattenersi dal dare un'occhiata alla ricetta alla quale Nasir stava lavorando. Pareva molto buona, e si chiese se non si potessero apportare delle varianti alla torta, ad esempio preparando un diverso tipo di mousse al cioccolato...  
Agron era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che non sentì Nasir ritornare in cucina e avvicinarsi a lui, appoggiando il cartone del latte sul tavolo prima di posare una mano sulla spalla di Agron.  
I secondi che trascorsero furono i più lunghi della loro vita: spaventato dal tocco improvviso di Nasir, Agron ebbe un sussulto e andò a sbattere contro uno scaffale. Non poté fare nulla se non assistere impotente quando un barattolo aperto di cannella cadde da uno dei ripiani e finì dritto nella ciotola dell'impasto di Nasir, spargendo tutto il contenuto all'interno.  
“La mia mousse!” gridò Nasir, terrorizzato, mentre si chinava sulla ciotola dov'era avvenuto l'incidente. “Non ci posso credere, Agron! Ho lavorato tutto il giorno per prepararla alla perfezione e tu, non appena hai messo piede qui, hai rovinato tutto!” aggiunse con uno sguardo disperato sul volto.  
Agron non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più dispiaciuto di così: avrebbe tanto voluto riportare indietro le lancette dell'orologio e rifare tutto da capo, ma sapeva che era impossibile, per quanto lo desiderasse. Ancora una volta la sua goffaggine aveva rovinato tutto. Fissò Nasir con uno sguardo dispiaciuto sul volto.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto, Nasir! C'è qualcosa che posso fare?” chiese mentre l'altro cercava di rimuovere la cannella dall'impasto, ma con scarsi risultati.  
“No, non puoi fare niente” sospirò Nasir. “Dovrò ricominciare tutto da capo, domani mattina. Non posso fare nulla con questa schifezza, aiutami a buttare tutto nella spazzatura” aggiunse, avviandosi a gettare la miscela nel cestino.  
“Ok, prendi il bidone, io ci rovescio dentro l'impasto” disse Agron sollevando la ciotola, e parte dell'impasto gli cadde sulla mano. Non avendo niente con cui pulirsi e pensando che non ci fosse nulla di male nell'assaggiare la miscela, Agron si chinò leggermente, se la leccò via dalle dita, e quello che assaggiò era... buono.  
Il sapore speziato della cannella si era in qualche modo amalgamato molto bene con la cioccolata della mousse e con il resto degli ingredienti, aveva un gusto quasi celestiale.  
“Agron! Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Nasir, osservandolo con il cesto dell'immondizia in mano mentre Agron continuava a leccarsi la mano emettendo mugolii di piacere.  
“Ehi, Nasir, vieni qui, devi assolutamente assaggiarlo! È proprio buono!” rispose sogghignando e facendogli gesto di avvicinarsi.  
Nasir appoggiò a terra il bidone e si avvicinò al piano di lavoro, leggermente preoccupato ma incapace di negare alcunché ad Agron, quando faceva quegli occhioni da cucciolo: accettò il cucchiaio di plastica che l'altro gli offrì e assaggiò la mousse.  
“Uhm... uhm” mormorò. “È veramente... buono.”  
“Vero?” chiese Agron eccitato.  
“Sì, non riesco a credere di non aver pensato di metterci la cannella. Sarà anche successo per sbaglio, ma hai reso l'impasto ancora più buono di prima.”  
Agron gli sorrise, fiero che la sua goffaggine avesse, almeno per una volta, aiutato Nasir nel suo lavoro. L'altro gli sorrise di rimando, posò di nuovo lo sguardo sull'impasto e disse: “Dopotutto, credo che si possa salvare. Dammi solo un secondo.”  
Prese una teglia che era lì vicino, vi rovesciò dentro la miscela e la mise in forno, programmandolo per sessanta minuti. “Dobbiamo aspettare un'ora prima che sia pronta. Che ne dici se diamo una pulita?”  
“Certo. Prego, fammi strada” rispose Agron sorridendo dolcemente a Nasir, mentre quest'ultimo prendeva la scopa per andare sul davanti del negozio e aiutarlo a pulire il resto del pavimento. L'ora che seguì trascorse velocemente, i due uomini terminarono le pulizie in modo efficiente grazie al lavoro di squadra, ridendo e chiacchierando come non facevano da moltissimo tempo, prima che lo stress del lavoro e la vita di tutti i giorni si prendessero il meglio di loro. Per la prima volta dopo tanto, non si sentivano come se avessero tutto il peso del mondo sulle proprie spalle, ma potevano semplicemente godere di un po' di tempo da trascorrere assieme.  
Quando tornarono in cucina, ridendo sguaiatamente a proposito di qualcosa che il loro sous-chef Crixus aveva fatto quel giorno, sentirono il trillo del timer del forno. Emozionato all'idea di vedere il risultato, Nasir afferò una delle maniglie del forno, lo aprì e tirò fuori la torta: aveva un profumo assolutamente delizioso.  
Si tagliarono una fetta ciascuno e la assaggiarono, ritrovandosi catapultati in un vero paradiso gastronomico.  
“Con cosa pensi che dovremmo decorare la nostra creatura?” chiese Agron afferrando barattoli di varie creme dall'enorme frigorifero.  
“Uhm, non saprei” rispose Nasir, pensandoci su. “Che ne pensi della panna montata?”  
“Sul serio?” Agron parve disapprovare la proposta. “Stavo pensando a dell'altra cioccolata fondente” disse prendendo il barattolo contenente la glassa al cioccolato.  
“Lo stai dicendo solo per provocarmi?” chiese Nasir senza riuscire a trattenere un ghigno.  
Agron esitò, poi rispose sogghignando a sua volta: “E anche se fosse?” E poi iniziò a dire: “Sul serio, Nasir, sarebbe molto più buona con della cioccolata invece che con la solita, classica panna montata che tu usi sempre. Ascolta, se solo provassi a...”  
Agron non terminò la frase, perché venne colpito in piena faccia da una manciata di farina, lanciata da un Nasir dall'aspetto subdolo.  
“Non l'hai fatto sul serio” disse Agron in tono malizioso.  
“Non sono stato io” rispose Nasir in tono noncurante. “Non è colpa mia se sei così goffo da tirarti della farina in faccia da solo, anche se era così lontana da te. Davvero Agron, dovresti vedere un medico: sta diventando sempre peggio e peg...” stavolta fu Nasir a non poter completare la frase, perché d'improvviso si sentì schiacciare sulla testa un uovo. Guardò Agron minacciosamente, e ridendo disse: “Questa è guerra”, afferrando un barattolo di zucchero in polvere mentre l'altro prendeva delle altre uova.  
E così la cucina, per la successiva mezz'ora o giù di lì, si trasformò in un parco giochi dove i due chef professionisti ritornarono bambini delle elementari. Zucchero, glasse di ogni genere e una quantità esorbitante di farina e uova vennero lanciati da una parte all'altra e i due si ricoprirono di vari ingredienti. La cucina, d'altra parte, era messa anche peggio.  
Agron e Nasir finirono tra le risate sul pavimento della cucina, con il primo che placcava il secondo, rotolandosi a terra e sporcandosi così ancora di più. Risero come una coppia di bambini che se la stavano spassando alla grande, e Agron si ritrovò sopra Nasir che stava per attaccarlo con una bottiglietta di miele, mentre lui teneva in mano una confezione di panna da montare. Si fissarono l'un l'altro per un po' con un ghigno sul volto, ma presto l'umore tra i due cambiò e, continuando a guardarsi, deposero entrambi le armi.  
Agli occhi di Agron, Nasir non era mai apparso così bello come in quel momento, con i capelli spettinati e liberi dalla coda di cavallo che portava sempre, il volto coperto di pezzi cibo e un sorriso sulle labbra. Appariva anche più sexy di quando era concentrato sul lavoro, a cercare di fare tutto alla perfezione: un lato di Nasir che Agron aveva sempre amato, anche se ciò aveva provocato più di una discussione tra i due.  
Ma in quel momento, Nasir non avrebbe potuto essere più attraente, così disteso e rilassato come non lo era mai stato.  
Anche per Nasir, Agron appariva più sexy che mai in quel momento, con quella luce negli occhi e il sorriso più spensierato che gli avesse mai visto mostrare; anche se metà della sua faccia era ricoperta da un mix di farina e zucchero e i suoi capelli necessitavano di una bella lavata, appariva comunque il goffo adone di cui si era innamorato tanti anni prima.  
Anche se si lamentava spesso del suo lato maldestro e negligente, amava il fatto che fosse così diverso da lui. Si completavano a vicenda sia per il loro aspetto che per le loro personalità: era come se fossero nati per stare insieme, due metà che si erano ritrovate per formare un tutt'uno perfetto.  
Il sorriso di Agron si fece più dolce e amorevole mentre guardava Nasir negli occhi, e quando allungò la mano per accarezzargli la guancia ispida, l'espressione dell'altro si trasformò a sua volta e allacciò le proprie dita con quelle di Agron, lasciandosi accarezzare e socchiudendo gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo carico di desiderio, come se Agron fosse stata l'unica cosa che importasse al mondo, e Agron sentì lo stesso mentre faceva scorrere l'indice sulle morbide labbra di Nasir.  
Quest'ultimo chiese dolcemente: “Agron? Io...” ma non poté finire la frase, ipnotizzato dallo sguardo di smeraldo del compagno e dal suo tocco delicato. Non riuscendo a trattenersi, prese il dito che stava scorrendo sulle sue labbra e lo baciò dolcemente, poi se lo infilò in bocca e lo leccò in una maniera quasi oscena, accrescendo il desiderio dell'altro per lui.  
Come due calamite attratte da forza invisibile, i due unirono le proprie labbra in un dolce bacio; Nasir rotolò sopra Agron e il bacio si fece più appassionato. Ne seguì una selvaggia sessione di pomiciamento, le loro lingue che lottavano e i denti che si scontravano, mentre le loro mani vagavano ovunque sui loro corpi, quelle di Agron perse tra i capelli selvaggi di Nasir e quelle dell'altro uomo sui fianchi e la schiena muscolosa del compagno.  
Dopo un po', si misero seduti e le loro labbra si separarono, ma continuarono a tenersi abbracciati mentre recuperavano l'ossigeno.  
“Non ho mai assaggiato nulla di così delizioso” disse Agron guardando Nasir nei suoi occhi scuri, sorridendogli teneramente.  
“Neanch'io” rispose Nasir, ed entrambi sapevano che non stavano parlando della torta. Prendendogli il volto tra le mani, Nasir riportò le labbra dell'altro uomo verso le proprie.  
“Allora, cosa vuoi fare adesso?” mormorò Agron tra un bacio e l'altro.  
Nasir si scostò da lui, leggermente sorpreso dalla domanda. “Cosa pensi che voglia fare?” chiese con voce roca, strusciando i propri fianchi contro Agron, facendogli sentire il proprio desiderio e strappandogli un piccolo gemito.  
Agron si allacciò con le braccia al corpo sinuoso dell'altro e lo trascinò più vicino a sé, sorridendo. “Davvero? Ora? Qui? In questo casino?” chiese dando un'occhiata al disordine che avevano creato in tutta la cucina.  
Nasir lo guardò profondamente e gli sorrise di rimando. “Ti sembra che mi importi qualcosa che ci sia o meno confusione?” disse chinandosi e lasciandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Poi, sussurrò in modo deciso: “Non ho mai desiderato nulla più di questo, di te, proprio qui, proprio ora. Hai voglia?” Fece scorrere le unghie sul petto di Agron, facendo accendere di lussuria lo sguardo dell'uomo.  
“Sai bene che ne ho voglia” rispose questi, deciso, riportando la bocca di Nasir sulla sua. Ricominciarono a baciarsi, e le loro mani iniziarono a scorrere sotto i vestiti. Avvolgendo le braccia attorno al corpo dell'altro, Agron si sollevò dal pavimento facendo girare Nasir, in modo da posizionarsi sotto di lui e dare all'altro il controllo della situazione.  
Nasir gli tolse le bretelle e lo fece appoggiare al bancone della cucina, baciandogli ferocemente il petto e lasciando Agron senza fiato.  
Quando la sua bocca passò dal colletto della camicia al suo collo, Agron si sentì quasi impazzire, fece voltare Nasir in modo che si trovasse lui addossato al bancone e a sua volta iniziò a spogliarlo, togliendogli la giacca da chef e la maglietta bianca che indossava sotto. Passò la lingua su tutto il corpo di Nasir, fino a raggiungere il suo ombelico, poi si fermò un attimo per guardarlo con dolcezza, e l'altro scorse le mani tra i suoi capelli, facendogli cenno di continuare.  
Agron prima sfilò la cintura dai pantaloni e poi glieli tolse insieme ai boxer. Si alzò in piedi per dare un bacio al suo uomo, e presto si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro, nudi e abbracciati, mentre facevano scorrere le mani le une sul corpo dell'altro e senza riuscire a smettere di baciarsi.  
Agron afferrò Nasir per le natiche e lo fece sedere sul bancone della cucina; prese una bottiglia di olio e mordicchiandogli il collo, preparò entrambi per ciò che stava per accadere. Si posizionò tra le gambe di Nasir, che le allacciò ai suoi fianchi, e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua lo penetrò con un movimento rapido.  
Si immobilizzarono entrambi, trattenendo il respiro, sopraffatti da una miriade di sensazioni.  
Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'avevano fatto in modo così appassionato. C'erano state delle sveltine, di tanto in tanto prima del lavoro o durante le pause, che consistevano perlopiù in masturbazione e sesso orale, ma non se le godevano veramente appieno. La maggior parte delle volte non avevano tempo o energia per fare del sesso vero, impegnati com'erano o troppo stanchi per stare assieme.  
Diamine, l'ultima volta che avevano avuto l'occasione di godere semplicemente del tempo trascorso insieme dovevano essere stati al college, quando lo stress del lavoro e l'avere solo ventiquattro ore in una giornata non li disturbavano più di tanto.  
Era mancata loro la sensazione di essere connessi in quel modo, più di quanto avrebbero voluto ammettere. Quel contatto era più reale, più naturale e più soddisfacente di qualsiasi altra sveltina o appuntamento con la loro mano destra.  
Facendo scorrere le unghie sulle cosce di Nasir, Agron iniziò a muoversi lentamente, quasi incapace di contenere le sensazioni che lo investirono. Nasir si strinse più forte a lui, andandogli incontro ad ogni spinta e tenendo la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del suo amante, baciandogli il collo.  
Il ritmo delle spinte si fece più rapido, e nel momento in cui Agron stava per venire, Nasir all'improvviso lo bloccò spingendo i palmi delle mani sul suo petto. Lo guardò confuso, ma Nasir lo rassicurò con un sorriso e un rapido bacio prima di scendere dal bancone, voltarsi e appoggiarsi con le mani al piano di lavoro.  
Cogliendo le sue intenzioni, Agron si portò rapidamente dietro di lui e intrecciando le dita alle sue, ripresero da dove si erano interrotti un attimo prima.  
Agron voleva dare a Nasir più piacere possibile, così portò le loro mani intrecciate sul membro del compagno, e insieme le mossero allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte. Erano entrambi in estasi e in perfetta sincronia sia sul davanti che sul didietro, e dopo un paio di minuti, vennero entrambi gridando.  
Agron nascose il volto contro il collo di Nasir, posandogli dolce baci, e quando poi Nasir si inginocchiò per sedersi a terra, attirò Nasir giù con sé.  
Nessuno dei due disse nulla per un po', cercando di riprendere il fiato dal precedente atto di passione e godendosi la sensazione di stare l'uno accanto all'altro. Agron fu il primo a rompere il piacevole silenzio tra i due, quando, posando un bacetto sulla fronte di Nasir, sussurrò con un sorriso: “Wow.”  
Nasir rispose con una risata: “Sì, è stato proprio... wow.”  
Agron lo abbracciò ancora più strettamente. “Era da un po' che non lo facevamo in modo così selvaggio, vero?” chiese, appoggiando la testa contro il bancone della cucina.  
Nasir chinò il capo sul petto del compagno e sospirò: “Già, era da un po'. Pensavo che non mi sarei mai più sentito in questo modo.”  
Agron lo guardò: “Davvero?” chiese.  
L'altro sospirò e sul suo volto gli si dipinse un'espressione di vergogna: “Davvero. Credevo che il fuoco tra di noi se ne fosse andato per sempre. Pensavo che con il lavoro e la pasticceria e tutto il resto, non avendo più abbastanza tempo per noi due, tutta la magia di un tempo se ne fosse andata, capisci? Pensavo fosse colpa mia, con la mia petulanza e il mio pessimismo, pensavo che tu fossi stanco di essere con me, e addirittura che tu...” fece una pausa quando le lacrime gli salirono agli occhi, ma Agron le asciugò immediatamente con le dita. “Pensavo che non mi amassi più e che lavorassi con me solo per far funzionare la pasticceria.”  
Alzò lo sguardo su Agron, e si stupì di vedere anche l'altro uomo in lacrime.  
L'altro chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro quella di Nasir, iniziando a confessare: “Credevo di essere l'unico a pensare ciò. So che delle volte ti faccio diventare matto, per il mio modo di lavorare e di agire, ma ti prometto, Nasir, che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per cambiare e diventare più come te. Tu sei un gran lavoratore, così preciso, così perfetto...”  
Ma Nasir lo fece tacere posandogli un dito sulle labbra, e guardandolo scioccato gli disse: “Cambiare? Perché dovrei volerti cambiare? E diventare perfino come me? Sappiamo entrambi che sono tutto fuorché perfetto. Mi lamento in continuazione del tuo lavoro e ti do sempre la colpa di tutto, me ne rendo conto. Io sono quello che dovrebbe provare ad essere più come te, senza mai una preoccupazione, sempre sorridente. Sono io quello che è inferiore a te, lo sappiamo entrambi.”  
"No, per favore, non dire così” lo interruppe Agron. “Non sei inferiore a me, non potresti mai esserlo. Sei così dolce...” aggiunse, baciando Nasir sulla fronte.  
“E tu sei così paziente” disse il compagno, rispondendo al sorriso e baciandolo a sua volta sulla testa.  
"E tu sei così intelligente” continuò Agron, baciandogli il naso.  
“E tu sei uno spasso” replicò Nasir, facendo la stessa cosa.  
Agron si fece per un attimo serio e mormorò: “E tu sei così sexy e mi dispiace per tutto” concluse, baciandolo in bocca.  
"E tu sei l'uomo più bello che io abbia mai incontrato e ti amo da impazzire” mormorò Nasir, dandogli un altro lungo bacio sulle labbra.  
Agron sorrise, accarezzò la guancia di Nasir e lo baciò di nuovo.  
“Anch'io ti amo, e Dio mi fulmini se mai smetterò di farlo” sussurrò. L'altro gli sorrise di rimando e si avvicinò a lui, unendo le sue labbra a quelle dell'altro uomo in un altro dolce e lento bacio.  
Diversamente da prima, quando il desiderio li aveva resi selvaggi e frettolosi nelle loro azioni, questa volta lo fecero come se avessero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo. Le confessioni che si erano scambiati avevano fatto aprire i loro cuori l'uno all'altro e il loro amore era riemerso, rimpiazzando la frenetica lussuria. Si baciarono lentamente, pigramente, accarezzandosi e sfiorandosi, e il fuco tra di loro si tramutò in estrema dolcezza.  
Dopo qualche istante, Agron si ritrovò ad avere Nasir di nuovo incastrato sotto al suo corpo, sul pavimento. Interrompendo il bacio, si guardò intorno ed individuò un barattolo di miele che aveva usato prima, durante la battaglia col cibo. Con un sorrisetto malizioso, l'afferrò e la mostrò a Nasir, che lo fissò con un'espressione preoccupata: “Agron? Cosa pensi di fare con questa?” chiese con voce incerta.  
L'altro gli sorrise e rispose versandosi un po' di miele prima sull'indice, e poi sulle labbra di Nasir, prima di chinarsi e leccarlo via tutto, condividendone un po' con il compagno durante l'operazione.  
Una volta fatto, si sollevò leggermente e, leccandosi le labbra, sogghignò di nuovo: “Uhm, era proprio buono” disse con una punta di orgoglio nella voce.  
Nasir sorrise di rimando e rispose: “Certo che lo era, ma mi viene in mente una cosa ancora più dolce.”  
“Ah sì? E quale sarebbe?” chiese Agron con uno sguardo interrogatorio, e continuando a sorridere.  
"Questa” rispose Nasir, cogliendolo di sorpresa quando prese il barattolo di panna montata e ne spalmò un po' sulle labbra del compagno. Sollevò la testa verso di lui e gli leccò la bocca come Agron aveva appena fatto con lui. Le loro lingue si incontrarono ed entrambi assaggiarono quel mix di miele, panna e il loro reciproco sapore.  
Quando le loro labbra si separarono, si sorrisero l'un l'altro. “Pensi anche tu quello che sto pensando io ?” chiese Nasir con un luccichio negli occhi.  
"Credo proprio di sì” rispose Agron con la stessa espressione maliziosa.  
E così, per la successiva ora, i due fecero alcuni esperimenti, questa volta non sul bancone della cucina e sulle teglie, ma su se stessi: fecero a cambio versandosi addosso il miele e la panna montata su diverse parti del corpo, per poi leccarli via, e quando si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte alla virilità dell'altro, lasciarono cadere i rispettivi contenitori e si assaggiarono “au naturel”, perché al mondo non c'era nulla di più dolce del rispettivo sapore, senza nient'altro in più.  
Dopo essersi leccati a vicenda per un po', si rimisero a sedere e si guardarono. Sentendosi ancora più innamorati di prima, si presero per mano e Agron si portò le loro dita incrociate alle labbra, baciando il dorso della mano di Nasir e poi portandosela al cuore, sorridendo dolcemente verso il compagno. Anche l'altro gli sorrise e ripeté l'atto di Agron.  
Senza dire una parola, e sentendo che il suo amore e il desiderio per Agron si erano ridestati, Nasir gattonò fino a sedersi sul suo grembo; fece scorrere le dita sulla chioma morbida e indomabile di Agron, provocandogli bassi mormorii di piacere, come di fusa. Agron, a sua volta, fece scorrere la mano lungo la schiena di Nasir e, sentendo che il proprio desiderio era ormai riacceso, lo baciò ancora una volta.  
Essendo già scivoloso per tutto quello che si erano spalmati addosso e per il sesso fatto in precedenza, nessuno dei due ebbe bisogno di alcuna preparazione e con un movimento fluido, Nasir sentì di nuovo Agron scivolare dentro di sé. Stringendogli le braccia al collo e senza mai staccarsi dalle sue labbra, Nasir stabilì un ritmo questa volta più lento e profondo.  
Tutto ciò che doveva essere detto era stato detto e ora solo le loro azioni potevano esprimere i loro sentimenti. I loro sospiri e i loro gemiti bastavano per sapere cosa stava accadendo e ciò che andava fatto per dare e ricevere il maggior piacere possibile.  
Non seppero dire per quanto tempo rimasero in quella posizione, forse per un paio di minuti o per forse per delle ore, abbracciati strettamente e impegnati in una lenta e sensuale danza, senza mai staccarsi gli occhi di dosso, come se il mondo all'esterno non esistesse e tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno fosse lì, tra le loro braccia.

Il mattino successivo, vennero svegliati da un piede che dava dei colpetti sui loro fianchi e una voce tuonante:  
“Sveglia!”  
Era Spartacus, che era entrato dal retro per controllare che fosse tutto apposto, poiché non li sentiva dalla sera precedente; quando aveva visto tutto quel casino, entrando in cucina, aveva pensato che qualcuno avesse fatto irruzione e messo a soqquadro il locale. Ma quando aveva visto Agron e Nasir stesi addormentati sul pavimento, nel bel mezzo della cucina, con solo un grembiule a coprirli entrambi, aveva avuto un qualche sospetto di cosa fosse successo la notte precedente.  
Mentre la coppia si rialzava (chiedendo a Spartacus di voltarsi cortesemente per dar loro modo di rivestirsi) e spiegava il loro nuovo piano d'affari (ovvero unire i loro metodi di lavoro e formare una squadra, invece di operare separatamente), Spartacus non poteva essere più entusiasta.  
Forse Sinuessa, con il team Agron-Nasir più unito che mai, avrebbe potuto decollare di nuovo, nonostante tutto.

E fu ciò che accadde. Un anno dopo quella notte che cambiò tutto, Agron e Nasir, con un sorriso smagliante e una fede al dito, inaugurarono la loro seconda pasticceria, Capua, e alcuni anni dopo una terza, Vesuvius.  
Fu con la consapevolezza di dover formare una squadra, piuttosto che restare due individui separati con diversi modi di fare, che Nasir e Agron realizzarono tutti i loro sogni, si affermarono nel mondo degli affari e costruirono una relazione stabile.


End file.
